The present invention fills a void in the current marketplace, for both home defense and law enforcement/military/private security applications. Most rifle/shotgun racks for home and law enforcement use are extremely secure, but do not allow the end user to deploy the weapon system rapidly in an evolving emergency situation. While the current market has racks that allow the user to immediately deploy the rifle/shotgun, security becomes very limited.
This technology has never been adapted to a long gun rack. Most police cars in the US and around the world use a “Unitrol” type device. Simply put, an electronic wiring station in the front console of the police car to control the lights, sirens, and usually to unlock the weapons in the police cars. The weakness of the system is that a criminal or other unauthorized person can break into a running police car and start pushing switches and buttons. One of those buttons will unlock the weapons, making them accessible. Having a keypad/coded lock and or RFID/fingerprint technology prevents this from occurring. Until biometric technology is reliable and faster than it is today, the keypad/rfid design will be used. Many police cars that do not have a “Unitrol” type device, have a hidden button somewhere in the car. The button simply applies 12 volts directly to the lock. Again, if the button is located, the lock can be easily opened and weapon accessed. In addition, most undercover police cars in the US do not have a trunk mounted rack of any type. The officers place a rifle or shotgun into a soft case. One needs only compromise the trunk and they have access to the weaponry.
For the home defense market, normally large gun safes are used. They are slow and do not allow for immediate access to the weapon. Some manufacturers have wall mount racks, but none of them have power, or a secure keypad/RFID design to allow for additional security.